jojo_dndfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthias Joseph Darylen
Matthias Joseph Darylen - Matt Biography Appearance Matt is an American with slightly tanned skin. He has a fairly clean face, clean of marking, scars, pimples, and stuff like that. He is a fairly short fellow, with bright blue hair and a soft silky feel to his hair. His ears are oddly shaped, being very pointy. Matt typically wears a black hoodie with a blue tank top underneath as well as black sweat pants. He tends to keep a loaded revolver in his deep pockets, just in case. His shoes are your typical athletic shoes with a red and black pattern. He also has a staff that extends into a harpoon slung on his back. Personality Matt is a snarky bastard who tends be outgoing, but not very friendly. He is very unlikely to help others unless he knows them well, and in that case, he'll be overprotective of those people, while still being a snarky asshole. He is very smart, has a quick thinking process and good eyes. Unfortunately, he doesn't pick up on things sometimes, he can get distracted very easily and he is very susceptible to the lure of money. Sometimes he thinks he is superior to others due to his own intelligence. History Matt grew up in the Northwestern corner of the United States, living along the coast. He nearly drowned several times as a child, but he was still attracted to the ocean, like a moth to a flame. He continued to be fascinated with the ocean, nabbing every bit of information about it he could. Matt was and is a very intelligent human, as he even skipped a few grades, as his intelligence gave him several advantages, giving him a boost in school, giving him a superiority complex. His father was a gentle fisherman who ran a salvage company. Once Matt was old enough, he joined the salvage crew. One day, a customer asked for a precious arrow to retrieved from a lost ship. Matt took it upon himself to retrieve the arrow, diving into the depths. After accidently hitting a trap switch, he was pierced by a Stand arrow, while the arrow simultaneously cut off his oxygen supply. He survived, and his Stand developed into its’ first stage. His Stand helped him survive the trip back to surface. After he found out what the Stand was from.a few other users, he began training, making his Stand stronger, and developing it past that first stage. Stand Bottom of the Deep Blue Sea Power: A Speed: C when on land, A when in water Range: C Durability: C Precision: B Developmental Potential: D Appearance Bottom of the Deep Blue Sea is a mix of various sea creatures, the most prominent three being eel, shark, and saltwater crocodile. Bottom of The Deep Blue Sea is upright, with a shark's fin on it's back, and eel’s tail on the lower posterior region and his body is based off a saltwater crocodile, with webbed claws for hands, as well as sporting a crocodile’s snout. Personality Bottom of the Deep Blue Sea doesn't exactly have a personality, as it can't really talk or think for it's own. Abilities Bottom of the Deep Blue Sea is a water based Stand with a strong melee attack. The Stand can also shoot powerful jets of water, not very far though. It can also enhance movement and breath time while in the water Strong water jet: Pressured water shoots out of the Stands mouth, strong enough to cut steel, and other Stands. Claw crush: It's basic melee attack is a strong swipe with it's claws, strong enough the crush a coconut with minimal force. Fate Fate UnknownCategory:Characters